Willowlight
Welcome to Wollow's Page About Meh=Wollow is a grey she-cat with a darker grey stripe down her back, darker ear-tips, and green eyes. She is crazy, insane, and occasionally (coughallthetimecough) takes things way too far. Wollow leads TpyoCaln, the Worrior Ct Caln of Tpyos! You may john toady! She enjoys randoming (coughsteakwikiacough), NTA, squashing text inside parentheses (likethis), TotallynothavingacrushonRiverstar, TpyoCaln, and having actual friends. That's nice. Really nice. Yeah. |-|On The Blog=Wollow has been involved in insanity (thatisallherfault) involving TpyoCaln, but she is over that now. She has many (toomany) alter egos, such as Parachute, Brightwing (the first, there's a new one), Rainwing (she likes the suffix -wing), Jewelkit, etc. (floalwaysdiscoversher) She enjoys making Name Generators, NTA, drawing (wrecking) people's fursonas (butneverfinishing), and much more. |-|On The Wiki=Coming (notvery) Soon! |-| Friends= *Breeze that Glides Through Summer *Owlwater *Flowerkit *Goldenpaw *Thistlepool *Stoatkit *Stormjay *Gigglepaw *Mistypaw *Gingertail (IRL) *Foxpaw *Airwave! (a fellow random person!) *Others! Feel free to add yourself! You have no cost now, and no value! JK! |-|Mortal Enemies=(yes she copied this from stormy sea) In order of least mortal to most mortal: * Jaykit (brother, pre-k) * MCAS (massachusetts child abuse system) *LAG (Its Majesty Laggy (my computer) and Lagatron 4000 (piePhone) are allies of lag) * Sormy Pea (AKA Stormy Sea) * Amberkit (sister, second grade) * Sonickit (neighbor + amberkit's age + jaykit's "friend") * Boredom (ughughugh) * Allergies * PARCC (PARCC backwards) * Mosquitoes |-|Trivia= * Wollow changed her warrior name from Willowlight to Willowpool. * Her sister is Amberkit, a second grader, and her brother is Jaykit, in preschool. * Wollow once started a Dark Forest RP, and took over the chat for at least 3 hours. * She has been fed an explosive mouse by Mistykit * Wollow's alter egos are amazing. * She loves pie. * Wollow is a proud supporter of Shiveringstar. * Commenting To Sack Cakestar got old. * Really old. * She has nicknames for many BlogClan members, including Ool for Thistlepool and Owi for Owl. * Wollow is currently shipped with Goldenstreak. Goldenmist. Apparently. * She totally doesn't have a crush on Riverstar. At all. * Wollow's warrior names, going from earliest to latest: Jewelflower, Mudstreak, Willowlight, Willowmist (for like a week), Willowpool. * She speaks Wollowian, English, and un poco de espanol. *Wollow may or may not be part of The prank squad *She has been shipped with Goldenpaw. (Goldenpool/mist) *Wollow is obsessed with WisteriaMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. |-|Quotes="Nothing is impossible except the possibility of the impossible." -Wollow "I'm busy. Doing absolutely nothing." -Wollow when someone asks her to do something she doesn't want to. "Go away." -Wollow to Amberkit and Jaykit and annoying people. "Pie." -Wollow every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year of every decade of every century of every millennium of every era of every eon. "TpyoCaln rules the forset" -Wollow "Sane is anoter word for boring!" -Wollow. "Oops." -Wollow all the time. "I haz skillz" -Wollow "Bah" -Wollow when her Wiki Chat is glitching. "Go away." Traslation from Wollowian to English: "Go away, stop talking, or stop bugging me." "Nyahahahahahahahahahaha" -Wollow's new catchphrase. New camp, new catchphrase, right? "Apparently." Wollow's favorite word. |-|Pictures= UNDER THE INFOBOX! ANOTER FOX.jpg|What's Wollow's favorite animal? GUESS! Chocolate.jpg|What makes Wollow hyper, like nowwwwwwwwwwwwww! FOX.jpg|More cuteness! Foxes are just so cute!|link=the secret wollow page kitten.jpg|So. Cute. Marshmallows + Kitten = DAWWWW!!! FOXIE.jpg|Yet another fox, looking noble and stuff. Yeah. kittens.jpg|Isn't this cute and cool and amazing? NARWHAL.jpg|NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN! Pi-pie.jpg|Breezy's amazing Pi Pie. WollowByShivbear.png|Wollow, drawn by the one and only Shivbear.|link=Shiveringrose WollowByThistlepool.gif|Wollow by Ool, AKA Thistlepool.|link=Thistlepaw Blackboard.png|The Bored Board Nyahaha.png|If you can't see it, that's Thesaurus.com and I put "boring" in the sane synonyms. Bamboo.png|Random bamboo. Be_Rational_Get_Real_i_vs_pi_Math_Geek_T_shirt_225.jpg|I refuse to do either. Fox.png|SOOOOOOOOO CUTE! Airwave found this :D Category:TpyoCaln Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Insane People Category:Wollow Category:She-cat Category:Shipped Category:Spammers Category:Pranking